


Betrayals and Distanced Lovers

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: No one loves you more than Micahel and Lucifer - your older brothers. Lucifer especially had lusted after you and followed you around for millennia, and though he didn't know it, you shared his feelings. Then Lucifer gets on God's bad side, and in an effort to protect him, so do you. You're locked away from each other for thousands of years. Then your father disappears, Lucifer escapes the cage and Michael releases you from prison in a bid for your forgiveness.





	Betrayals and Distanced Lovers

Lucifer’s knees hit the grass of the meadow. He growled when Michael yanked his head back by his hair – his eyes forced to connect with his father’s. He set his jaw and resigned himself to his fate. 

You, on the other hand, were not done pleading for his freedom. It broke his heart to see his baby sister down on her knees begging. You were the most beloved archangel of heaven – your place was not on your knees. Gabriel and Raphael, who stood on either side of God, were visibly shaken with the force to not pull you to your feet.

Lucifer looked up at Michael, hoping to see regret there at the sight of you. Your eldest brother couldn’t even look at you. Of everyone, you were Michael’s favourite, just as you were Lucifer’s. You were favoured by all your brothers, but none loved you more fiercely than Michael and Lucifer. They had quite literally destroyed worlds for you. 

And now you were on your knees, clinging to your father’s shirt and crying for Lucifer. And Michael couldn’t even look at you.

Lucifer was caught staring. “If you intend to beg, it will not work,” Michael said as he looked down at his brother. 

Lucifer sneered. “I’ve begged enough, brother. You’ll never hear me beg again. But can you stand to hear our dear sister beg?”

Michael swallowed when his eyes finally landed on you. Pain tightened his features. “You caused this, Lucifer. Not me.”

“Is that what you’ll tell her? When she tells you she hates you for this, will you tell her it wasn’t your fault? That even though you were the one to put me in the cage, you had nothing to do with it?”

“This is my duty as the son of God,” Michael said. “She’ll come to understand that.” 

He didn’t seem convinced by his own words, however. Lucifer smiled because he knew at least that Michael would suffer for this. You would make him suffer with your sad eyes and accusing words.

When your begging had no effect upon your father, you collapsed back on your heels and cried. God didn’t even spare a glance for you. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him – it didn’t go unseen. 

“I asked only one thing of you, Lucifer,” God said as he stared down his nose at his son. “To bow down and accept mankind. You betrayed them, and in doing so betrayed me.”  
“My loyalty is not to them,” Lucifer spat. “It never has been.” Not one angel in the meadow that day missed the way his eyes turned to you with those last words. 

Whilst no one loved you more than Michael and Lucifer, Michael’s loyalties were still to his father first and foremost. Lucifer had only ever been loyal to you. 

Michael yanked Lucifer’s head back further for his treacherous words. He growled in pain. You cried out and scrambled across the ground to him. 

A red-hot rage burned in Lucifer’s chest when his father simply watched you debase yourself like that. 

“Please, Micha,” you sobbed. “Stop hurting him.”

Lucifer felt his brother’s fingers hesitate in his hair, then they released him altogether. 

“Forgive me, sister,” Michael said, and it sounded as close to begging as the angel had ever been. “But this must be done.”

You ignored him and flung your arms around Lucifer’s neck. He sat back on his heels and spread his knees in the grass to make room for you. His arms went around you and he pulled you in against his body, the fear that he may never feel you like this again settled in his stomach. 

“You can’t go to the cage, Luci,” you said against his ear. “I won’t let them.”

“Hush, little one,” Lucifer said as he rocked you gently. “Everything will be alright.”

For the first time since entering the meadow, God addressed you. “He has committed treachery, Y/N. Sullied my creation. The punishment fits the crime.”

Lucifer felt you tense. You’d given up on begging and crying. Your fury came next. Your fury was monumental – it shook the earth. 

You pulled yourself from you brother’s arms and got to your feet, turning on your father with a savage look. 

“He committed no such thing,” you spat. “You cannot sully something that is already corrupt.”

You began a slow approach to your father as you parroted everything Lucifer had been telling him since mankind was created. Michael shifted on his feet. Gabriel and Raphael shared a worried look.

“You spend your days grovelling at the feet of man,” you continued. “You bend your knee to their every will. They are nothing but ants scurrying around in that little garden you made them. Too weak to resist temptation. So easily turned against you.” You stopped in front of him. His face was stone. “They make you weak. You are pathetic for ever having –”

God never raised a hand to any of his children, so when you hit the ground, a red hand print marring your cheek, Lucifer was frozen with shock. The slap was so loud, even the buzzing insects fell silent.

Your forearms were braced against the ground. Your fingers clenched in the grass. Your hair a curtain around your face. Michael was the first to move. With a strangled sound, he fell to his knees by your side and pulled you in against him. He cradled your face in his hand and pressed his lips to the top of your head. 

“Did I tell you to leave Lucifer’s side, Michael?” God said.

Michael looked up at his father, and for a moment, Lucifer thought he might have finally changed his mind. That seeing his beloved baby sister in the dirt, beaten, would finally force him to stand up to his father. 

It didn’t.

With a kiss to your forehead, Michael went back to his position and left you on the ground. Lucifer crawled to you before his brother could grab him.

He didn’t care anymore. He had nothing left to lose. He was already going to the cage. All he wanted was one last chance to hold you in his arms. One last chance to see you smile. His father had already taken the latter from him. You wouldn’t be smiling that day.

Lucifer turned his eyes to his father. Gabriel and Raphael took involuntary steps back, away from the murder in their brother’s eyes.

“It might not happen today,” Lucifer said, “but I will make you regret putting your hands on her.”

God ignored him. “You’ve made your choice abundantly clear,” he said to you. “You’ll be punished along with Lucifer.”

Gabriel and Raphael made strangled noises of protest. Lucifer simply held you tighter – he was selfish enough to let his father lock you away with him forever. It was better than never seeing you again.

Michael took a step forward. “Father, please. Don’t put her in the cage. I won’t –” 

He stopped when God looked at him. “If I asked you to string her up by her hands and gut her, you would do it – it’s your duty.”

Again, Lucifer thought that would be the straw to break Michael’s back, but it wasn’t. 

“You are right father,” Michael said. “I’m sorry.” And though the apology was meant for God, Michael’s eyes were on you when he said it. 

There was silence for a moment. Everyone was still but Lucifer – he rocked you in his arms. His mouth and nose buried in your hair as he stared at the ground and tried to burn every memory he had of you into his mind so he would never forget what you looked like – because, despite his hope, he knew God would never lock the two of you in the cage together, that was no punishment at all.

Seconds later, his father confirmed his suspicions. “She will not be banished to the cage. She will be locked away in heaven’s jail – away from Lucifer – until I see fit to release her.”

****

It was millennia before you were released, and it wasn’t your father who released you. In fact, you were sure he’d forgotten you completely. He’d stopped visiting after the first thousand years – even when he did visit it had been irregular. 

Raphael stopped not long after that – Michael’s loyalty had been brought into question numerous times over the years after he sent Lucifer to the cage. Raphael was nothing if not ambitious. He loved you, but if he thought you would damage his chances at being top-dog he would push you to the side and assume you’d understand. And you did – for a while.

Gabriel stopped visiting in the last few hundred years. He’d disappeared amongst the humans when Michael and Raphael began fighting in God’s absence. Sometimes you had strange dreams that involved him, though. That’s what Michael called them when you told him anyway – a concept he’d learned from the humans. But angels didn’t dream and your eldest brother was adamant that it was Gabriel trying to keep in contact with you. Michael never asked where he was or what he said. 

Never had a day passed where Michael didn’t visit you. At first, you were angry at him. Some days you ignored him, others you hurled insults at him and told him you hated him. You told him you never wanted to see his face for what he did to Lucifer. He never stopped visiting. And, over time, you were grateful for his persistence. 

He showed up at the same time every day without fail. The length of stay was the only thing that varied. Sometimes he could only get away for a few minutes. Sometimes he could stay with you a whole day. Mostly he spent a few hours with you.

He used to sit outside your cell door and talk to you through the bars, but after God disappeared, he started going into your cell to sit with you. A few times – when his days were long and he missed the way your skin felt – he would lie down with you through the night. Angels didn’t sleep, but he’d learned the concept of cuddling from his observations of the humans. He found he enjoyed doing it with you. 

And yet, no matter how much he missed you – no matter how long his father was away – he never once let you out of the cell. He never once talked about Lucifer.

Until the day he let you out.

He stood outside your cell, the keys dangling from his fingertips as he looked at you.

“Father wants me to kill Lucifer,” he said.

You wrapped your hands around the bars and gave Michael a pleading look. “Don’t do it,” you said. 

You didn’t ask why your father would want this. You didn’t even ask how Michael knew this was what he wanted. It didn’t matter. What mattered was you knew Michael was a good soldier. He was good at following orders. 

“This was always the plan, Y/N. When Lucifer is let out of the cage I must go down and fight him.”

“Lucifer’s out of the cage?” you said.

“Almost,” Michael said. “There’s one seal left to be broken. I can’t disappoint Father again. If he comes home and discovers that I betrayed him … I don’t care what he does to me, but what if he wants to kill you next? I can’t protect you if he doesn’t trust me.”

“Please, Micha. You’ve spent millennia begging me to forgive you. Killing him isn’t going to help.”

He nodded. “I know. And I’m sorry that I can’t go against our father’s orders. But you and Lucifer can.” Your brow furrowed in confusion. “I can’t fight him if he runs.”

“Lucifer would never run,” you said. “Especially not from you.”

“No. But he would run for you.”

You shook your head. “Micha … I-I’m in a cell, I can’t –”

He pushed the keys through the bars towards you. You looked at them, and then back at him.

“Take them,” he said. 

You did and your fingers dragged along his hand, the keys clanked together.  
“Find him,” Michael said. “It shouldn’t be hard. He’ll search for you as soon as he’s out. Convince him to run away with you. Go to a different planet. A different universe. Anywhere that is far away from here.”

You looked up at him and it felt like a vice squeezed around your heart when you saw his sad eyes. 

“What about you?” you whispered. 

“By the time father realises I was the one who let you go, the two of you will be long gone. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

You swallowed and clenched the keys between your hands. “That’s not what I mean, Micha.”

He tried to give you a lively smile as he swept his eyes over your cell. “I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve visited so often. Looks like this will become my new home.”

“Come with us,” you said. “You don’t have to stay here.”

“I do, Y/N. Lucifer and I will never see eye to eye.”

You had to refrain from stamping your foot like a child. “Why? Why can’t you just get along? Why can’t you just come with us?”

He gave you a sad smile. “You really don’t know? You’re usually quicker than this.” He sighed when you simply waited for an answer. “We’re in love with you, Y/N. We shouldn’t be but we are. Lucifer never hid it which is why father was always so hard on him. I don’t think he realised I felt the same until the day he hit you. I can live with knowing you’re somewhere far away, safe and happy. But I can’t watch you be happy with someone who isn’t me.”

You weren’t sure what to say to him, but he seemed okay with that. He reached through the bars and gripped the back of your neck. He pulled you forward until he could press a kiss to your forehead through the bars. 

“I hope one day you’ll forgive me, sister,” he murmured against your skin. Then he was gone, and even though you’d spent millennia together, it suddenly felt like you hadn’t had enough time. 

****

You went straight to a motel in a town you didn’t know and stayed there the moment you left heaven. Michael had been right, Lucifer would find you. It took him three days to hone in on your presence and track you down. 

He caught you when you came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around your body. Your hair recently dried. He stood in the middle of the room. You froze, in complete disbelief that he was finally standing there in front of you.

His face reflected everything you felt as he stared at you. You could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, but then he blinked and shook his head.

“It’s been so long,” he whispered. Then he chuckled. “Feels like I’ve been through hell without you.”

You laughed. Both your smiles softened as he approached you. His steps were slow. He was terrified that once he reached you, you’d disappear. But you didn’t, and he swore he’d never felt anything as sorrowful and perfect as wiping a tear from your cheek. 

You nuzzled into the palm of his hand and he finally drew you into his body. He squeezed you tight and breathed in the scent of your hair. 

“I missed you so much,” you whispered. 

“I know,” he said. “I thought about you every day.”

“Time passes slower in Hell,” you realised aloud. 

His body shuddered. “It does,” he breathed. And you couldn’t even begin to imagine how much time had passed for him.

He pulled back enough to see your face and cupped it in his hands. “I was so scared I’d forget what you look like.”

“Did you?” you said.

He shook his head and smiled. “Not once.” The smile withered away as he watched your face. Then his eye glazed over - became hard. “I’m going to kill Michael.”

You gripped his wrists in your hands. “No, Luci. Please. Just let it go.”

His brow furrowed. He gave you an offended look as he pulled his hands from you. “How can you say that? After everything he’s done to me? Everything he’s done to us? And you want me to just let it go?”

“Yes,” you pleaded. 

He made a sound of disgust and turned his back on you. It occurred to him then that you were the only person he trusted enough to turn his back on.

“Luci, he let me go,” you continued. 

Lucifer scoffed. “To give you one last moment with me before he tries to kill me. He’s always been sentimental about you.”

“No. He let me go so I could convince you to run.”

He turned on you with a scowl. “Run? Do you think me a coward, sister?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you really think I would ever run from Michael with my tail between my legs?”

“No,” you snapped in response to his tone. “I told him you wouldn’t and he let me go anyway.” 

His jaw ticked as he watched you. He was torn between his hatred for his brother and his love for you. 

“He doesn’t want to fight you,” you said. “But you know what he’s like. He hasn’t been in our father’s good graces in a long time. It’s causing strife between him and Raphael. If he doesn’t do this … it’s over for him. But if you run – if you run away with me – he won’t have anyone to fight. He won’t be at fault.”

He stared at you in disbelief. Then his jaw hardened and his eyes went blank. “You love him,” he growled. 

“Of course I love him,” you said. “He’s my brother.” Lucifer turned his eyes from you. You moved forward and took up one of his hands in yours and kissed his knuckles. “But I will never love him the way I love you, Luci.”

He looked down at you. He hadn’t known it, but he’d been waiting millennia for you to say that. To tell him that he was the one you loved the most. That he was your favourite just as you were his. That of everyone, he was the one you truly loved. 

“Prove it,” he said. Because he needed to feel that love come from you. He needed to know you felt for him exactly what he felt for you. His entire life, you had been it for him. You had been the one. The one he wanted to mate with. The one he wanted to share his life with. It had only ever been you. 

You were the only one that stuck by his side through everything. No matter how ugly it got. 

And now here you were, telling him you felt the same. He needed to see it. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected when he asked you to prove your love, but he certainly hadn’t expected you to drop your towel to the floor. 

He stood there, staring at your naked body like an idiot human.

“I’ve given you everything I have, Luci,” you said. “Everything except my body. Is that good enough?”

He lifted his eyes to yours and marvelled at the question you just asked. “It’s far better than good enough, little one.”

He cupped your face in his hands again and pressed a kiss to your mouth. He pushed tongue against your lips and you accepted it wholeheartedly. You whimpered when he trailed one hand down over your breast and stomach to slide between your thighs. 

You pulled at the fastening of his jeans, but when you went to sink down to the floor he stopped you. 

“Never again will you get on your knees for someone,” he said. “You’re worth more than that.”

Then he pressed a kiss to your collarbone, to your sternum, to your stomach. He was down on his knees and the message was clear – he wasn’t worth more than that. 

“Luci …” you said as you cupped his face.

He kissed your palm. “Hush, little one. Let me do this for you.” 

He lifted one of your thighs over his shoulder. Then his mouth was on your most intimate part and you were making noises that you’d never made before. 

Your fingers threaded through his hair. You rolled your hips against him and he growled with every pass. His fingers left bruises on your thigh and ass. His tongue lapped up everything that spilled from your body. 

Suddenly, you tried pulling him away from your body. “Luci,” you panted. “You have to stop. Something’s happening.”

He pressed his mouth tighter against you and you cried out as you tried to yank him away. And then the ‘something’ happened, and you couldn’t press yourself against him hard enough. You ground yourself onto Lucifers face, covering the lower half in your slick. 

He pushed to his feet when you were done and kissed you. You groaned and licked his lips. 

“You taste good,” you murmured. 

He smiled. “You mean you taste good. And yeah, you do.”

He scooped you up in his arms and fell into bed with you, hips wedged between your thighs. You mewled at the sensation of his jeans against your sensitive core. 

He dragged his tongue over one of your nipples and then lifted so he could meet your eyes. You traced your fingers along his jaw and smiled up at him. 

He made his decision right then and there. 

“I’ll do it,” he whispered. “I’ll go with you wherever you want. I’ll forget about all of them.”

He made love to you all day and night. Then you left with him in the morning. Just as you predicted, Michael followed your trail first when he finally went after Lucifer. He found a note addressed to him the motel room. 

It was from you, explaining that the two of you were long gone. 

Michael never thought he’d be happy to see his baby sister leave his life for good, but he was because it meant he never had to betray you again. Never had to watch you hate him. Never had to beg for your forgiveness.

He just had to love you from afar – something he’d mastered over the span of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
